Zootopia Gods
by Sergeant Redpath
Summary: This biggest worry in Nick's life was Making it to school on time but it all changed when he meets his father.


Chapter 1:

My father's son

Nick was walking home alone after he just hustled a zebra out of everything but his stripes, when a small bunny walks up to him "Where were you? You missed school again!'' a small gray rabbit yelled at him. Ah Judy Hopps Nick thought, the country bunny that convicted her parents to let her attend school in zootopia for a ' better education', she was one of the few mammals in Nick's life who cared about him besides his mother. "Well I got lost getting to school this morning" Nick said with a cheesy grin, "Lost? You know this whole city like the back of your hand! Please don't tell me you you were hustling again." Judy spoke with an upset tone. "Well I just wanted to make some money to help my mom out … we've been struggling lately to make ends meet '' Nick admitted to Judy. "Well at least come to school all you have is three months and you and I will graduate'' Judy spoke then a light went off in her head "Ok look after I graduate i'm going to join the ZPD and when I do you have to stop hustling deal? I'll even help you find an honest job" Judy spoke with pride in her chest, "haha you're still on that police officer deal? You know what you got yourself a deal rabbit, hell i'll even join you" Nick beaming with confidence 'there's no way she'll make it as a cop, she can't even participate in ROTC drills at school' Nick thought. So they shook hands and agreed to meet each other at school on time tomorrow.

After a few more minutes of walking Nick finally made it home, it was a old apartment complex in happy town he walked up to the door on the first floor and opened it "Ma i'm home" Nick yelled out as he made his way to the kenchen. "Hey Nicky dear how was school?" Nick's mom yelled from underneath the kitchen table cleaning the floor. "It went ok, but look I got you some money to help out with some of the bills, I know it's not mu ... " Nick was cut off by his mother "Nick, i've told you let me worry about bills and you worry about your own life, and go make you some more friends besides Fennik and Judy, live your life while you can ok?". Nick was taken back by his mother's words, Martha Wild was never a fox to accept charity, "ok mom I understand" Nick walked up to his mother and hugged her "oh I got a surprise for your 18th birthday next week!" Martha said excitedly. She made her way over to the couch and gestured for Nick to sit down, "Nick remember all those time you asked about your father" Nick was confused "Ya every time I asked about him you told me that he was not originally from Zootopia had he move back to his old country because of some family issue?" Nick spoke with indifference, 'Nick didn't care much about his father all he knew him to be was a deadbeat dad', "well that's some of the truth and sometime within the next week we will be moving in with your father". Nick was a little shocked "What? The fox that's supposed to be a father disappears for almost 18 years and now we're moving in with him?, I've never even met the guy". Martha closed her eyes to compose herself, she knew this would be difficult to explain, "well first off he's not a fox, and I will tell you more when you meet him." 'Not a fox, was she serious?' From everything he knew he was 100% fox, can different species even have children together? "now go to your room and pack your things, we might have to leave any day now". Nick went to his room and did what his mother told, after he was finished packing his things he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, 'how am i gonna explain this to Finnick and Judy' Nick thought as he began to doze off.

In Nick's dream he imagined himself in the middle of downtown zootopia except it was on fire and the fire was as black as coal, Nick found himself surrounded by the fire unable to escape when he saw a face appear within the fire with glowing red eyes and bright teeth. The fire took from around the face in the shape of a large canine and loomed over Nick, at that moment Nick heard someone scream and woke up in the middle of the night to hear the same scream. Nick bolted out of bead to find his mother pinned to the ground by a ram in military gear, "Get off of her!" Nick screamed as he began to rush towards the ram to be stopped by a hoof to the gut from a pig, "Now who do we have here?" the pig spoke, he was also dressed in military gear. "Is this the target? Who's your father?" 'my dad, who is this guy' "I don't know, I've never met him just let my mom go!". The pig didn't seem to like the answer, "Well looks like i'll just have to beat it out of poor Martha there" he pulled out a night stick and began to make his way over to nick mother. '"No no no NO NO!" Nick screamed and at that moment all the light in the room seemed to the sucked out of the room almost like a pitch black void, "What the Hell!" the ram spoke, no one in the room could see anything but each other, except Nick he was nowhere to be seen. Then all of a sudden the ram falls over unconscious, the Pig pulls out a gun and points it at Martha "Stop this shit or I pull the trigger!". In an instant the light flooded back into the room and Nick Stood in front of the gun except he was different, he had vertical black streaks of fur running up his body stopping around his eyes. The pig went to grab a radio on his vest when a tranquilizer dart hit him in him the neck knocking him out, Nick looked towards the front door to see three foxes in suits one with a tranquilizer gun. Nick walked to his mother and helped her up, "mom who's my father?" Nick asked as he looked down at his body, she just smiled "well I guess it's time for you to meet him".

After the ordeal that had just taken place one of the fox's escorted Nick and Martha outside and opened the back door to an all black sedan and told them to get in. Once in the car began to make it way out of Zootopia, Nick looked like he just watched someone die, he seemed nervous and reserved, but mostly afraid and this made Martha concerned. She grabbed his paw "Don't be scared Nick these fine mammals will make sure we're safe" Nick seemed to relax at the sound of this mother's voice but then he spoke "I'm not scared of others mammals trying to harm us … i'm afraid of myself, what even was that back there?". Martha finally understood "Nick you might not believe it but you are the one of the most important mammals in Zootopia, you see you are combination of two very powerful families" she reached into her purse and pulled out a crest, it had a picture of a bow and a sword "My great grandfather was Robin Hood, our family is acutely wealthy, the reason we live like we did was to protect you until you grew up, and this is our family crest". Nick was shocked to say the least "ok that I can believe but what is this" Nick looked black streaks on this body "That would be on your father's side of the family, i'll let him explain that".

After about a two hour drive they arrived to a very large manor, they made their way inside and were taken to what looked like a private study where a large black wolf sat by a fire place "Frederick!" the large wolf ears perked up and he turned around "Martha!" they ran and embraced each other "what are you doing here so early?'' Then he focused his gaze onto Nick, his eyes were a blazing red color "Nicky is that you?". The wolf eyes went wide, there was silence for a while until Martha spoke up "Frederick this Nick, and Nick this is your Dad '', Nick didn't know what to think, the wolf in front of him was his dad? Frederick looked at the streaks going up and down Nick's body and took a deep breath "I know you have a lot of questions, so please just give me a chance to explain'' Nick and Martha sat on a couch while Frederick Grabbed a very old book, he opened the book and placed it down in front of Nick, the page in the book was a impossibly large wolf attacking some strange hairless mammal riding a horse, "My real name is Fenrir and ... I am a god of destruction" Nick started at him with a blank expression 'a god?' is this guy serious, "are you pulling my tail, it this a tv show?, do you expect me to believe that you're a god?" Frederick huffed and closed his eyes, and suddenly the room felt warm and turned into the wolf in the book, fire seemed to flow out of his eyes and mouth, he looked more like a demon than a god. Frederick saw Nick slack jawed and returned to his smaller size. He walked over to Nick and got down on one knee and looked him and the eye "Nick because you are my son there will be all kinds of creatures will from this world and others that will seek to do harm to you and others around you". Frederick got back on his feet and sat down with Martha and Nick, "When you were born me and your mother knew that people would try to hunt you down if they knew of your birth, so we decided that it would be best that you would live a normal life until your 18th birthday". Nick wasn't taking all of this new information so well, less than 24 hours ago his biggest worry was making it to school on time, now he's the son of a god and he's related to Robin Hood. "Ok first off why wait till I turn 18 and how did you two...you know hook up?" Martha broke out in laughter, after she had calmed down then she spoke "Well since you're the child of a god and a mortal that make you a demigod and their powers don't awaken around their 18th birthday" she gestured to the lines on Nick's body "And how me and your father 'hooked up', remember when I told you that my great grandfather was Robin Hood? Well Robins bloodline is responsible for being the mediators between mortals and gods in this world, well one day your father arrived one day and I guess it was love at first sight" She smiled and looked at Frederick. At that moment Nick looked at his mother, the sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her lips when she looked at Frederick, Nick decided that anyone that could make his mother that happy had to be his father. So after a few moments of sitting down with his family Nick stood up "So what's going to happen next?", Frederick walked over and stood next to Nick ``Well you will live here till your body and powers fully mature, then I will train you how to use those new found gifts to protect yourself, after that you can go and do as you please and live in the world, but when that time does come just try your best to keep everything under wraps ok?" Frederick said with a smile "Ok but how long do you think all of this will take?" Nick asked "well around 3 years" Nick looked sad, that's 3 years away from his friends Finnick and Judy will they remember him after all that time?

3 year latter

Monday 8:30 AM

Nick sat on the roof of his family's home 'can't believe it's been 3 years' Nick thought, a lot has changed within that time period, but today was the day we went back to zootopia. 'Man I'm gonna stick out like a paw, how am I gonna explain this', Nick looked at those same black lines that ran up and down his body. Around that time Martha called out for him, she was standing by the door of a car, Nick jumped off the roof of the house and landed on the ground as if weightless, "please don't do anything like that while in zootopia, you stand out enough." Martha rubbed her eyes "I know it's just that to stairs take too long, where's dad?" "Hes has another meeting of the gods to attend, well anyway are you sure about this?" Martha seemed concerned "Mom i'm sure, i've been stuck here for 3 years and I would like to see how Fin and Judy are doing". Nick hugged his mother and got into the car "now Nick when you get to zootopia there will be a government agent waiting for he's a hair named jack, he's like you but not quite" this caught his attention "what do you mean he's like me?" "Well his great grandmother is half goddess, he has no powers per say but he does get a prolonged life span" Martha explained. "Well like I saying he will be looking after you while you're in zootopia, if anything happens call him and he will help you out " "Trust me i'll try my best to stay out of trouble i'm just going to see some old friends and see the city". Nick put the car in drive and started his journey back to zootopia.


End file.
